DIRGAHAYU KONOHAGAKURE KE 75!
by thikamaru shinoda
Summary: Setelah sekian lama Konoha berdiri..., baru kali ini mereka merayakan HUT nya. setelah 75 taon boo!


sorry ne fanfic dkit bwgd...

soalnya ne bru percobaan...

di baca ya,

ntar kalo udah tolong di review y!!

seklian nanya dunzz!!

ada yg tw nama pacarnya hayate gekkou gk??

dy anbu yg rambutnya warna ungu itu loh...!

hokehh!!

silakan dibaca de sekarang!!

* * *

Suatu hari desa konoha..

"uwaa, aku lapar…!! Kenapa jalan ke ramen ichiraku seprtinya semakin panjang sih!!",kata naruto sambil berjalan dengan lesu.

" sudahlah naruto!! Aku juga lapar tau!! Sebentar lagi juga pasti sudah sampai!!"jawab sakura.

"hu-uh. Tapi aku lapar sekali sakura.Lihat nih, aku jadi lebih langsing daripada kamu!!".kata naruto sambil berpose ala model..

"WTF?! Shannaroooooooo!! Kurang ajjar!!"

BUAAAAAGH!

Sebuah pukulan telak bertamu di kepala naruto……….

Naruto terbang menjauh…

Satu meter….

Dua meter….

Tiga meter…

Akhirnya mendarat dengan suxes di depan Sai…..

"heii. Apa yang kaulakukan disini jelek?",kata sai sambil tersenyum aneh.

"haduu.. tersiksanya diriku.. sudah menjalankan misi tanpa makan mi ramen selama 5 hari, sekarang malah dipukul sakura tepat dikepalaku ini…",kata naruto sambil berdiri dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Itu karena naruto berkata bahwa dia lebih langsing dari aku! Padahal aku adalah orang paling cantik dan langsing di konoha ini –hoeek!!- !!",kata sakura yang tiba-tiba berada di samping mereka berdua.

"tapi, kalau kulihat, dia memang jadi lebih langsing dari kau jelek!! Kau jadi terlihat sangat gen…hmphh!!" naruto langsung membekep mulut sai.

"Baka!! Kau cari mati dengan dia?! Aku masih ingin hidup tau!!", kata naruto

"apa?? Apa tadi sai mengatakan sesuatu?? Aku rasa tadi dia bilang bahwa….aku….", sakura berbicara dengan wajah tertunduk dan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tanpa pupil dan mengeluarkan aura neraka dengan sangat jelas.

"aku.. ah, tidak.. kau pasti salah dengar sakura!! T-tadi sai-baka ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa!!",kata naruto terbata-bata.

"hm?! Jadi kau mau mengatakan aku tuli?! Begitu?! Rasakan ini… ", kata-kata sakura terputus karena muncul 'seuatu' dari balik tikungan jalan.

Siapakah itu??

Itu adalah…

Tiba-tiba di balik tikungan jalan muncul shikamaru, chouji, dan ino..

"wah, kenyangnya!! Barbekyu Q memang yang paling oke!! Nomor satu di konoha no mori!!", kata chouji asal bunyi.

"huh, merepotkan sekali!! Kau menghabiskan hampir 1000 ryo tau!!", kata shikamaru sebal. Secara, setelah guru asuma tiada, kantong shikamaru lah yang membayar semua perayaan selesainya misi.

"hei! Lihat itu! Ada sakura dan yang lainnya!! Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu disini. Misinya sudah selesai??",kata ino.

"huwaa, aku lapar sekali. . ",Naruto kembali lemas.

"hai teman-teman, ah, hai nona manis..",kata sai dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, tanpi berhasil membuat ino blushing.

"ada apa ino-pig? ", kata sakura jutek.

"ah.. bukan apa-apa.. hanya saja ...kalian kan sudah pergi dari konoha selama 5 hari, jadi…………. kita kan tidak bertemu..",jawab ino.

"hei, hei Ino.. maksudmu tidak bertemu mereka semua atau sai??",Tanya shikamaru menggoda ino. Ino langsung melotot ke arah shikamaru. Chouji hanya cekikikan. Shikamaru buang muka pura-pura tidak tau.

"oh,iya. He, kalian, tadi ada pesan dari kakashi-sensei!! Katanya, jika kalian udah selesai dari misi, harap temui dia!!", kata shikamaru.

"aah… kakashi-sensei? Aku tidak peduli dengan dia sekarang!! Aku hanya ingin makan!!",teriak naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang cacingan.

Dikejauhan muncul kiba yang menunggangi akamaru.

"hey!! Shikamaru nara!! Godaime-sama memanggilmu!!", teriaknya.

"dobe!! Namaku Nara shikamaru tau!!",teriak shikamaru..

"terserah kaulah!",kata kiba di atas akamaru yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"dimana-mana, nama itu genus dulu baru spesies!! Ah! Godaime-sama merepotkan sekali!!",kata shikamaru. Semua swt.

"ah! Susah ya berbicara dengan orang berintelejensi tinggi seperti kamu!", kata kiba sambil lalu.

"terima kasih atas informasimu rusa!! Ayo sai!naruto! katanya kau lapar! Ayo ke ramen Ichiraku!!", kata sakura sambil menarik tangan kedua orang itu.

"ah iya. Ino, sampai nanti ya!", kat sai sambil tersenyum dan membuat ino kembali blushing.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ramen ichiraku dan shikamaru menuju kantor hokage.

Nb:

Yang laen kemana dan akan melakukn apa tunggu ja nnti di chap 2!!

Waktu ngnet dah abis ne!!


End file.
